Bertha Jorkins
Bertha Jorkins (c. 1953-1958 — 1994) was a British witch and Ministry of Magic employee who worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports before her death. Biography Early life Bertha Jorkins was born at some point between 1 September, 1953, and 31 August, 1958. Her parentage is unknown. Hogwarts years Bertha Jorkins was a few years ahead of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a gossipy girl and not very bright, which Sirius noted to not be a very good combination. During her school years she would regularly complain about mistreatment from other students and spread rumours, even once ending up in front of Dumbledore following an incident. Bertha was described as being a slightly plump girl with a sulky expression, though her expression could just be due to the fact she was complaining to Dumbledore. She once complained about being Hexed by a boy whom she teased because she had caught him kissing Florence behind the Hogwarts greenhouses. Career at the Ministry After graduating from Hogwarts, Bertha went to work at the Daily Prophet briefly before joining the Ministry of Magic and floated between Departments. She finally ended up in the Department of Magical Games and Sports under the head of Ludo Bagman. Bertha had the misfortune of making a visit to the estate of Barty Crouch Snr with some papers for him to sign, where she discovered the Crouch family secret that they were keeping their convicted Death Eater son Barty Crouch Jr trapped in their house under the Imperius Curse and an invisibility cloak when their house-elf Winky was talking to the criminal, of which Bertha heard enough to deduce who was under the cloak. When Bertha confronted Crouch Snr, he had to place a powerful Memory Charm on her to alter her memory and make her forget what she had found out. However, the Memory Charm was so powerful, in fact, that she suffered permanent brain damage, leading to the extreme forgetfulness she had since been known for. Death Bertha Jorkins went on holiday to Albania in 1994. One night in a wayside inn, she ran into Peter Pettigrew, who the Ministry thought to be dead at the hands of Sirius Black. Although she recognised him, he was able to persuade her to take a stroll with him into the woods, and he was able to overpower Bertha and bring her before his master, Lord Voldemort, who was hiding in Albania. Lord Voldemort was able to break through the memory charm placed by Crouch Snr on her through torture and learned of the imprisonment of his follower Crouch Jr, and also learned valuable information about the Triwizard Tournament which he would use to try to kill Harry Potter. Breaking through the memory charm had left Bertha severely "damaged," by permanently damaging her mind and body beyond repair, and Lord Voldemort murdered her with the Killing Curse, because he had no more use for her. Voldemort used her death to turn his snake Nagini into a Horcrux. Pettigrew noted this was a poor move, believing that the Ministry would notice her disappearance and that they could have simply modified her memory to cover their tracks, which Voldemort believed would be an insult to her memory. Post-mortem As a result of her demise, Bertha did not return when she was supposed to. Her reputation of being forgetful and not very bright made many believe she had lost track of time and was perhaps just lost, so the truth was never discovered. during the duel in Little Hangleton]] During the duel between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort in the Little Hangleton graveyard, when the spells of the two duellists clashed into a Priori Incantatem, Bertha was one of the echoes to emerge from the bond. She supported Harry while withholding Voldemort. Harry would later report Bertha's fate and temporary return to Dumbledore and Sirius, thus solving the mystery of her disappearance. Etymology Her first name, Bertha, means "intelligent" or "shining" — an ironic first name, as she was gossipy, forgetful and not always wisely cautious about danger. Jorkins may be from Mr Jorkins, a character in Charles Dickens' David Copperfield and A Christmas Carol. Behind the scenes * She was cut from , for time reasons. Appearances * Notes and references de:Bertha Jorkins fr:Bertha Jorkins it:Bertha Jorkins ru:Берта Джоркинс fi:Bertha Jorkins pl:Berta Jorkins Category:1950s births Category:1994 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Deaths by Killing Curse Category:Department of Magical Games and Sports personnel Category:Females Category:Hogwarts students during the Marauders' era Category:Horcrux victims Category:Jorkins family Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:Killed by Peter Pettigrew Category:Return of Lord Voldemort participants Category:Second Wizarding War casualties Category:Sorted in the 1960s Category:HP wizards Category:Unknown House Category:Daily Prophet staff